


The Impala Diaries

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cowgirl, F/M, Missionary Position, POV Second Person, Reverse Cowgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: Baby sees all.Three PWP reader one shots that take place in the Winchester's Impala.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 101





	1. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Reader

When you agreed to tag along with Dean today you didn’t really expect to be doing this on the ride. To be fair, you should have considered the possibility knowing Dean but it honestly didn’t cross your mind. 

It started when you placed your hand on Dean’s thigh during a long stretch of open road. There was nothing to do but listen to music and look out the window so your hand just naturally gravitated to your boyfriend’s leg. 

You mindlessly started trailing your fingers up and down his thigh, not thinking much of the action until you hear a groan from the driver’s side. Looking over at Dean you noticed his tight grip around the steering wheel. You shoot him a confused look, wondering about his sudden intense focus for the road in front of him. You were a few seconds away from asking him what was wrong when you catch the outline of his half hard bulge underneath his zipper.

The unexpected sight gives you an idea, Dean’s covered cock making your mouth water. You look up at the road making sure that it was free of any other cars as it was a few minutes ago before giving Dean’s leg a quick squeeze. He jumps at the sensation, his cheeks blushing just a little now that he knows that you’re aware of his problem. 

“So,” You start, reaching over the small space between you to slide down his zipper over his heated muscle. “I want to try something.” 

“Oh God,” He says in reply, his voice trembling a little when your hand slinks under the waistband of his underwear wrapped around his velvety dick. 

The car revs up as your hand starts to move up and down, jacking him off as best as you can. You pull him free from the confines of his boxer briefs and give him a few pumps to watch him grow fully hard in front of your eyes. You settle your body against the bench seat of the car to get your head in Dean’s uncovered lap. You get as comfortable as you can in the cramped space, running your tongue over the leaking tip of the older Winchester’s thick dick. 

Dean groans above you and you take that as a sign to open your mouth and take almost half of him down your throat. You suckle at your boyfriend’s cock as he drives, your tongue tracing the veins on the underside of dick as the car speeds up around you. You bob your head just a few times, not yet getting a steady rhythm, before the Impala screeches to a halt. 

Dean’s strong hands suddenly pulls you off of him, basically lifting you upright and towards his mouth to kiss you harshly. He’s growling against your lips as his hands grab at your hips, thighs, and anything else he can touch in your twisted position. 

You pull away from his claiming kisses, breathing deeply to fill your lungs with air, as you take a second to recognize your surroundings. Dean’s stopped the car off the side of the road, tall trees encircling the Impala and keeping you hidden from any prying eyes. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” He says when you finally gets his hands under your shirt. His fingers trail up your skin, stopping when he gets your bra covered tits and gives them a squeeze. “You almost made me crash Baby.”

You smile at his admission, closing the gap between your mouths to kiss Dean again. You suck his plump bottom lip in between your teeth and bite down hard enough to get Dean to groan. You take this time to wrap your hand around his abandoned dick and jerk him off slowly as you  
devour his mouth. 

“Can’t have that now,” You smile against his mouth, your thumb swiping at the head of his cock, “You can’t fuck me if we crash.” 

Dean grunts as his hips bucked up into your hand. “Fuck. Get up up here.” 

You scramble up until you’re kneeling on the bench seat of the impala, desperately tugging at your belt to get rid your clothes. Dean’s preoccupied with pulling down his own pants, his jeans going as far as his knees. His breathing picks up as he takes his own dick into his hands, one fist slowly pumping as you manage to get your pants past your thighs, knees, and off of your left leg. 

“Get over here sweetheart.” Dean reaches for you and you shuffle over to him naturally. 

The car rocks a little as you move toward the half clothed Winchester. You hold onto to the black dashboard of the Impala as you swing your left leg over Dean’s bare lap, grabbing onto the steering wheel to help you lower yourself onto his skin.

You’re facing the windshield, looking at the trees when Dean’s cock makes contact with your wet pussy. You moan as the tip of his dick rubs against your clit, your hips twitching so that his thick length slides between your full lips. 

“So wet.” Dean whimpers. His hands find their way to your hips, helping you rock back and forth slowly on his cock. The sensation of his dick bumping your clit is causing you to shake slightly in his lap, the small amount of pleasure driving you crazy. You want more. 

“Dean.” You whine, your fingernails digging into the dashboard as you try to keep your hips in check. “I need you to fuck me.” 

“Hell yeah,” He breathes. He taps at your right hip once. “Y/N, lift up.”  
You do what you’re being asked, lifting yourself up to your knees so that you’re hovering above Dean’s lap. You feel Dean reach under you to grab a hold of himself and shortly after you feel the head of his dick poke at your opening. 

You slowly start to sit yourself down on Dean’s length, his thick cock widening your wet pussy as he enters you. Dean moans loudly, his voice bouncing around the car as your heat envelopes his member. You slink further and further down his dick until you’re flush against his lap again, relishing in the way his girth stretches you out. 

“You cock makes me feel so full,” You say to Dean, rocking your hips to test out the feeling. 

Dean’s hands start to wander over your back, his fingers lightly trailing over your spine and reaching over to cover your tits. His thumb rubs over where your nipple is covered by your shirt before he moves back to cradle your hips.

“You can move whenever you want to, baby.” He whispers to you, gripping your hips to let you know that he’s ready. 

You take a few seconds to adjust to Dean before you use the steering wheel to lift yourself up and slide off of his cock. The moan slips out of your mouth before you even notice, the delicious stretch of Dean sliding back in invoking another moan out of you. 

Your hips start slow, Dean letting you do all the work as you fuck yourself on him. Your pace starts to speed up, pleasure beginning to bloom in your stomach. You roll your hips over and over onto Dean’s lap, circling them when only the head of Dean’s cock is in you. 

Dean’s moans spur you on even further, your hips starting to bounce in a progressively fast rhythm. Your thighs start to burn as you glide your cunt up and down Dean’s muscle. Behind you Dean starts to chant, a steady stream of curses leaving his mouth before he tightens his hold on you and raises his own hips to meet yours.

Your bodies connect with a hard slap, his dick driving up deep inside of you and short circuiting your brain. You hold yourself up on the steering wheel, stilling your hips as Dean surges up and fucks you. 

Right now the only thing on your mind was how good Dean’s dick feels thrusting up into you, his thick length slipping into and out of your wet cunt as your knees dig into your leather bench seat of the impala. The car rocks under both of your motions, the impala bouncing along with the rhythm of Dean’s hips.

“You feel fucking fantastic, Y/N.” Dean growls, his rough hands digging tight into your hips. You buck back into his seated lap, grinding down when you feel the head of his dick press against your sweet spot. 

Stars start to dance behind your eyelids as you roll your hips in a slow tantalizing circle. Dean’s fingertips dig into your skin as you grind against him, your own fingers tightening their grip on the dashboard and steering wheel. You use your knees to lift your hips up, slowly riding Dean’s length and fucking yourself at a slow and deliberate pace. 

You moan as you hold onto the car, whimpering Dean’s name as he fucks upward every other time you lift off his cock. You can’t see his face since you’re facing the windshield but you catch a glimpse of his chiseled face through the rear view mirror. 

HIs green eyes are glued to the space where you’re connected, his full lips partly open as moans tumble out of his mouth. He’s sweating, the car hot with all of your breaths and body heat mingling together, and his hair and t-shirt are all disheveled as you writhe against them. Dean looks fucking gorgeous as he fucks you in his favorite place. 

You start to speed up your pace, your hips fucking on their own accord now that the familiar pleasure is bubbling up in the pit of your stomach. 

“Fuck Dean,” You cry as you feel your legs start to tremble. “I’m about to come.” 

Dean’s hands slide off of your hips to wrap around your waist, bringing in your body to lean against his chest. He starts to pound into you now that he has you close, his thick length widening and stretching out your wet pussy in fast and hard strokes. You gasp at the speed, gripping at his arms as your orgasam starts to rise. 

“Come for me baby,” Dean grunts in your ear, his voice strained as his hips work up into you. “Come on Y/N.”

His dick pumps up three more times before the tingling in your gut really blooms and your orgasm runs through your body. Dean slows his rocking as your cunt squeezes around his thick member. You shake against his arms as your body goes through the pleasure shocks. Dean’s holding you tight as your orgasm passes through, planting kisses on the side of your neck as you catch your breath.

Once air starts to fill your lungs again, you raise your hips up and down remembering that Dean hasn’t come yet. He’s breathing hard against your ear, his arms lax as he watches you work. You glance out of the windshield, grateful that Dean parked in this deserted wooded area. You lift yourself up on your knees, bracing yourself on Baby’s steering wheel as you fuck yourself on Dean. Dean’s grip tightens on your skin again and you know he’s close to coming. You ride him until he does, moaning when his spunk spills inside of you.

“Fuck,” Dean whispers once he caught his breath. His hands are rubbing over your bare thighs. The motion helps you calm down from your high. 

“That,” you say chuckling a little as the feeling comes back to your legs. “was awesome.” 

Dean laughs along with you even as you tenderly rise off of him, his softening dick slipping out of your wetness. You move over to the passenger side, your bare but touching the warm leather as you sit properly. You reach down and pull up your panties and jeans that were hanging around your right ankle, covering yourself up. 

Dean’s doing the same over on the driver’s side of the car tucking himself back into his boxer briefs. “And you said you don’t want to ride with me.” 

You button up your jeans and roll down the window to let in some fresh air. You lean over once some of the hot air leaves the cab and kiss Dean on his lips. It’s a hot short kiss, Dean’s tongue licking at your bottom lip when you pull away.

“You can definitely sign me up for all future drives.”


	2. Sam

You’re usually aren’t this excited to head down to the famer’s market but after weeks of asking and begging, you finally convinced Sam to let you drive the Impala this time. You promised to drive carefully so that Dean wouldn’t be aware of the change of plans. 

Driving the sleek car is such a rare experience for you, the older Winchester very protective of his car. You were basically buzzing behind the wheel as you drive down the road to the market. Sam was smiling at your excitement in the passenger seat, agreeing when you suggest to take a detour to extend your time behind the wheel. 

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you, Y/N?”

“I get why Dean love this car so much,” You gush excitedly, your fingers wrapping tightly around the steering wheel. “Driving it gives you such a rush.” 

Sam nods his head as he watches you, his beautiful smile carving dimples into his cheeks. “It’s the ultimate feeling of the sex, drugs, and rock and roll mentality without all the work.” He laughs. 

The mention of sex spreads an unexpected heat throughout your body that you clenched your thighs together in response. Loosening your leg muscles, you glance over at Sam to see if he noticed your sudden mood shift. He seemed none the wiser as he peers out of the passenger window, hand tapping along with the music playing on the radio. There’s now a lingering pool of arousal in your gut that’s threatening to bloom into something fierce and it’s making you desperate to get your hands on Sam. 

You hear your boyfriend chuckle as you pull into an empty parking lot about five minutes later. You almost missed the spacious area due to the deserted building in front but quickly pulled into it when you saw the entrance. 

“I thought you wanted to pick up some groceries, Y/N.” Sam says as you slow down the car to a stop. “Not find a parking lot and do some donuts.” 

You ignore Sam as you put the car into park and unbuckled your seat belt. He watches you as you scoot across the bench seat, filling up the space between the two of you and wrapping your arms around his neck to press your lips against his. 

You can tell he’s surprised by your actions, his mouth falling slack as you press up against his side as best you could. It doesn’t take Sam long to get with the program. His arm snakes his way around your waist, pulling you towards him when he finally gets his hands on your hip. You go easily, swinging your leg over his lap to straddle him. 

He moans against your lips when your ass makes contact with his crotch, his massive hands now framing your hips with a tight grip. He helps you roll your hips across his lap, guiding them back and forth over the growing bulge in his pants. 

You spend a few minutes humping against Sam while your tongue licks into his mouth. You struggle to separate yourself from him, too invested in wrestling with Sam's tongue but you do so reluctantly when your lungs start protesting for air. 

“Pants off.” Sam demands as soon as your lips are off of him, the pupils of his blue gray eyes blown wide with lust. You do as you’re told without hesitation, the growl in Sam’s voice telling you that he’s serious.

You lift up from Sam’s lap, scrambling back on your knees just mere inches when your back hits the leather dashboard. Even with the console digging into your back, your fingers fly across your belt buckle before you realize you don’t have much room to move. 

Frustrated, you swing your leg in the opposite direction removing yourself from the Winchester under you and returning back to your seat behind the steering wheel. You can feel Sam’s heated gaze on you as you strip off your jeans, bunching up the denim around and off your ankles before you reclaim your space on Sam’s lap. 

Sam’s lips connect with your neck just as your bare thighs connect with his. Sam had also rid himself of his jeans, pushing them down to the top of his knees and letting his growing cock rest against his thigh. 

He taps at your hips twice and you lift yourself up on your knees so that you’re now hovering over his dick. He trails his hands over your bare ass, his fingertips pressing into your skin before they travel around to your front and slide over your already wet pussy lips. 

You moan loudly at the contact. You hold yourself up on Sam’s broad shoulders, your trembling legs threatening to give out as Sam’s thick fingers slide in between your soaked folds. Sam curses as one of his fingers circles around your hole, the digit sinking in easily with your slick. 

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” Sam pants against your skin, his voice filled with something that sounded like awe. “You’re basically dripping.” He slides his thick finger into you further, pumping it twice into your warmth. 

“Sam,” You gasp when a second finger enters your wetness, the width stretching out your pussy walls in a delicious fashion. “I want you; I need you.” You kiss him as his fingers start a quick rhythm, moans tumbling into his mouth as his wrist speeds up. 

"Was this your plan all along?" Sam's low voice surrounds you on all sides. "Did you just want to get me to yourself?" Sam continues to finger you as you hold on to him, your arms wrapping around his neck as the pleasure in you rises. 

You whimper as a reply, your words leaving you when the heel of his palm connects with your clit. 

“Are you ready for me, Y/N?” Sam asks, his fingers slipping out of you. He leaves you with a woefully empty feeling before he slides them up to rub at your swollen clit. The tips of his fingers circle around your clit torturously slow and you can’t help but whine against his neck. 

“I’m ready,” You say into his skin, your hips pressing into his hand as it searches out for more pressure.“Fuck me please.”

Sam removes his hand from your clit, now directing the tip of his erect cock to your entrance a few seconds later. The head of his dick slides through your wet lips, the bulbous head spreading them apart and teasing you even further. Sam presses his dick into your hole, the hand on your hip guiding down the thick length.

Your lips part in a silent gasp as he stretches you open, your slick easing your descent down his cock. Sam fills you up by the time you’re seated on his lap and you hang on to Sam’s neck as you adjust to his girth. 

Sam’s voice is rough whispering against your ear as you wait. “So tight for me. Can’t believe how good you feel.” 

“I’m good to move.” You sigh, clenching your pussy around him before you raise up your hips. 

“Dean’s going to kill us.” Sam groans, his massive hands cupping the globes of your ass.

His fingers are flexing against your naked skin, helping you lift yourself up and down over Sam’s long dick. You pant against Sam’s lips, your sweaty foreheads touching as you concentrate on fucking the younger Winchester. Your knees sink into the smooth warm leather seat of the Impala, your fingers tangling into your boyfriend’s sweat soaked strands.

“Let’s go out with a bang then.” You laugh in response, moaning when Sam’s hips buck into you. You can’t move much in the passenger seat of the Impala but you steady yourself by securing your hold on to Sam’s shoulders. 

The car fills with the wet sound of Sam’s dick sliding into your wet cunt. Every thrust sends your pleasure ratcheting up.

Sam moves in to cover your mouth with his own, a steamy passionate kiss as your hips start to pick up speed. Sam squeezes your ass as you work up and down his cock, pleasure lighting up every nerve throughout your body. Both you and Sam move in tandem, your hips rolling against his muscular lap even as he starts to press his lips to his throat. 

He bites at the sweat soaked skin, lightly pressing his teeth into the meat of your neck as you ride him. He leaves a trail of teeth marks, causing tiny bursts of pleasurable pain to linger as you fuck. Your panting moans combine with Sam’s loud grunts, the sounds carrying you closer to orgasm. Sam’s left hand leaves the heft of your ass cheek as he bites his way across your collar bones, his massive paw moving to cover your throbbing clit. His thumb connects to the engorged button of nerves and Sam rubs tight circles against it. 

“Oh fuck.” The words flow out of your mouth without you noticing. Your legs start to shake around the Sam’s thighs. “I’m close Sammy. Oh so fucking close.” 

“I feel you baby.” Sam breathes, his thumb rubbing faster making your orgasm rush you like a freight train. You see sparks behind your eyes as you come, the walls of your pussy convulsing around his thick dick as it passes through you. Sam grunts at the sensation, his hips rolling up out of his seat as he fucks you through the tightness of your cunt. 

He pulls you in close to his chest as you relish in the aftershocks of your orgasm. His arms are wrapped around your back so that you’re pressed against his front while he fucked up into you to chase his release. 

“You feel so good. So wet.” Sam groans in your ear as his thrusts start to turn rough. “So fucking wild that you wanted to fuck in the car.”

You whimper as the skin on the underside of your thighs start to sting. The quick drag of Sam’s dick feels amazing even when you’re this sensitive. Sam takes a hold of your head when he’s close, maneuvering you so that he’s kissing the air out of your lungs with a rough press. Sam groans into your mouth when he comes, a wet warmth filling you up as his hips slow to a stop. 

It’s only when Sam’s hold in your hair loosens, you start to pull back to catch your breath. You look down at Sam, the hunter also taking a second to get some air and you can’t help but smile once he catches your eye. He mirrors your smile, his pink lips slightly swollen due to all the biting and sucking. He guides you softly back to his mouth this time kissing you sweetly. You hips roll instinctively, Sam’s softening dick shifting inside of you. 

“We should ask Dean for the car more often.” You suggest once you break away from Sam’s kiss. 

Sam’s laugh rumbles deep and low in his chest, vibrating against your front as his hands idly rub at the bare skin above your spine. “As long as you drive Y/N, I’m in.”


	3. Castiel

Castiel kisses you softly, his hands slowly trailing up your side only stopping when he reaches your bra. He lifts his head away from you, his mouth just a few inches away from your own when he speaks. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” He’s breathless as he slots in between your open thighs, the fabric of his black slacks rubbing against your bare skin. 

You’re lying on your back, resting against the backseat of the Impala with Castiel hovering above you. Ever since the start of your relationship, you have been taking the lead on most things. You were the one who asked him on a date, you were the one to initiate your first kiss, and you were the one who taught him the mechanics of sex even with his limited knowledge from Dean’s porn collection. 

You smile up at your angel, your fingers reaching up to card through his hair, flattered that Castiel is making sure of your decision.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” You say. You school your expression to not let your disappointment show if Castiel chose to change his mind. It’s been a while since you’ve had sex with Cas. Back to back hunts had left you with minimal time to see your Boyfriend and focus on any romantic aspect of your relationship.

“Oh, I want to.” Castiel’s deep low voice shoots a wave of arousal through you, his lips turned up into a smirk. “It just might not be a good idea to do it in the Impala. Dean might find out.” 

Even while he’s advising against it, his hips grind against your covered sex, his hard bulge rubbing deliciously on you and causing your brain to short circut. 

Your hands trail down to tug at his belt, unbuckling it quickly as you reply to him. “Not if we’re careful.” 

Castiel seems to deem it as a good answer as your reply causes him to finally move. He sits up quickly, letting you work at his belt without restrictions. He tugs off his trenchcoat as you pull on his zipper, Castiel balling up the brown coat and placing it on the seat right under your head. The zipper goes down easily and you pull down Cas’ slacks with no skill, eager to get his dick free from his confinements. The angel helps you push down his pants, his erect cock bobbing once it’s out in the open. 

You moan at the sight, your mouth desperate for a taste of Castiel’s hard muscle but the angel moves his hips just enough to block your vision of it. His hands are at your hips now, his fingers digging under the waistband of your jeans and hastily pulling the fabric down and over your ass. Your panties are dragged along with your pants and pulled down onto the middle of your thighs. 

Both you and Castiel struggle with getting the garment down your legs due to your spread legs, your frustration causing your hands to fumble with your jeans. 

“Y/N,” Castiel calls from above you. His hands stop tugging at your pants and rest on the bare skin of your hips. He calls your name again and this time you listen, your own hands stilling as you look at him. 

He still has his suit jacket and shirt on, the tip of his blue tie trailing across your clothed belly whenever he rocks forward. 

“Let me do this.” He says, his blue eyes glancing down at your trapped legs. Castiel leans down as far as he can to plant a soft kiss on your lips, his middle straining a bit against the barrier your jeans are creating. 

You hum into his mouth as an answer and you rest your head against the makeshift pillow from his trenchcoat. 

Castiel kneels upright in between your confined legs, ducking his head a little as to not hit the ceiling of Impala. You watch the angel regard your position for a few seconds, his piercing blue eyes sweeping over your partially naked body. You wonder how ridiculous you look with your ass out in the open air and your legs still half in your jeans spread as wide as they can go in the back seat.

He’s silent as he watches you, his head tilted to the left in thought before he finally moves. He shuffles back the tiny space until his back is pressed up to the car door and he scoops ups your open legs in his hands to bring your ankles together. You can’t help but to watch him work, letting him maneuver you wherever he wants. With your legs closed and both ankles held within one of Castiel’s large hands, your angel pulls down your jeans all the way down to the tops of your boots. 

He leaves them there and proceeds to push your legs to your chest stopping only when your thighs touch your stomach and your pussy is on full display for his eyes. You wrap your hands around each of your thighs to hold them close to your body and you feel yourself start to tremble with want as you wait for Castiel to say or do anything. 

His calloused fingers finally slide over the bare skin under your thighs, running down until he caresses the globes of your ass, squeezing your cheeks before he slides back up and trails one long finger between the flushed lips of your bare cunt. 

“You’re so wet for me, Y/N.” Castiel moans, one finger pumping into your hole once before rubbing at your pussy again. Your mouth falls open as Cas rubs at your sex, your wetness helping him slip his finger in and out of you. “Are you ready for me, love?” 

You nod frantically, not able to think up any words as your brain melts under the pleasure of Castiel’s second finger joining to dip into you. Cas is watching you squirm on top of the leather seat, slowly pumping his fingers into your warmth and cataloguing your body’s reaction. Your head falls back onto his coat as the delicious sensation of Castiel’s long fingers entering you travels throughout your body. 

Your hand travel down your body until they reach Castiel’s head, gripping a fistful of his soft back hair as your nerves light up. 

Castiel presses a kiss to the inside of your thigh as he continues to finger you, his teeth catching your skin to leave bite marks. You groan at the sting, hips bucking up into his fingers as he continues to nibble on your flesh.

“Cas, please.” You beg, hoping Castiel takes mercy on you and listens to your pleas. “I want you.” 

Castiel removes his mouth from your thigh, his fingers sliding out of your pussy with a wet pop and spreading your full lips with your slick. Without a word, Catiel lowers himself even further onto the back seat and into your crotch. A small puff of breath covers your slit as Castiel settles his face over you, the sensation causing you to moan loudly. You tug at Castiel’s hair, pulling him closer to your throbbing clit desperate for any touch/attention.

Castiel doesn’t budge at all, his intense stare focused on your bare pussy. He finally moves closer once he got his fill. His tongue flicks out past his lips, the tip of it connecting with your clit for what feels like a millisecond. He does it again, this time running the flat of his tongue over your swollen bud of nerves. You cry out in delight, your legs tightening around Castiel's head as the pleasure rippled through you. 

Castiel doesn't seem to mind the pressure around his head. His tongue doesn't lose steam, lapping at your clit with steady pressure stopping only to fix his lips around it. Castiel sucks softly at first, your legs slightly trembling underneath his mouth, before he increases his suction.  
You moan loudly, gripping at Castiel’s hair as his fingers joins his mouth again and continue where he left off.

The dual sensation of the angel covering your clit and wide fingers fucking you is a little too much to handle so you find yourself trying to scramble up the leather seat. You don’t get far due to Castiel’s strong hold around your thighs, clutching you close so that you don’t escape from the pleasure he’s giving you. You feel the tell tale sign of your orgasm building quickly, your pussy walls clenching around his fingers before you try to warn Castiel.

Your breath comes out in short desperate puffs as you speak. “I want- I want you Castiel. I want you to fuck me.” 

Castiel’s fingers stop their movement then, withdrawing from your warmth, but gives a few more broad stripes with his tongue before leaving you completely. He straightens up as best as he can in the cramped space of the car, Castiel kneeling now as you catch your breath on the seat. You don’t see him reach for his cock from your position but you almost jumped when you feel him drag the head of it through your soaking lips.

Castiel presses your entwined legs even closer to your chest as he rubs himself on you, not noticing how he’s driving you crazy. He swipes the tip of his dick over your overly sensitive clit a few more times before finally positioning himself against your hole. 

“This is my favorite part.” Castiel confesses, hips pushing in slowly and filling you up with his length. 

Castiel’s cock stretches you out in that familiar way you love, chanting a steady stream of “yes yes yes” as his thickness gives you a satisfying feeling of fullness. The angel stays pressed against your skin as he bottoms out, a deep groan leaving Castiel as he tries to still his hips to let you get accustomed to him. 

Castiel pulls back his hips when you tell him that he can move, slowly sliding out of your wet warmth before pushing back in. His grunts fills the car as he fucks you slowly, the Impala rocking a bit under his motions. 

The hands on your thighs start to rub over your skin, Castiel’s fingertips leaving behind a trail of sensation with every pass through. You realize you’re openingly panting when the angel starts to hit your G-spot, his thrusts increasing with even moan leaving your throat. 

“Fuck Cas,” You breathe, your fingers wrapping around his wrist and holding on as his hips speed up into a pounding rhythm. “It feels so good.”

Castiel places a kiss on the underside of your right knee as he works his dick into you. The slide of his cock is causing your eyes to roll to the back of your head. You were already keyed up from when Castiel first ate you out and with his thick length gliding into your wet cunt, you can feel yourself getting closer to orgasm. 

You tighten your grip on his wrists on a hard thrust, your head falling back onto the bunched up trench coat as Castiel lets out a gravely chuckle. Pleasure is starting to spread out through your body, little tremors starting from your legs moving it’s way to the top of your head. 

“Are you close, Y/N?” Castiel asks as he grinds his crotch against yours. He’s flush against your skin, his hips stilling as your pussy throbs around his cock. He revels in the warmth as he waits for your answers. 

You nod, your words escaping you as you wait for Castiel to move again. You don’t know how much longer you can last especially when Castiel presses your legs as far as they can go in your cramped position. Castiel starts pumping his dick into you again, the angel groaning at how much tighter your cunt is because of your new position. You feel full as Cas continues to fuck you and it isn’t long when you tell him when you were pushed over the edge.

“I’m coming, cas.” Ripples of ecstasy flowed through you, a steady stream of moans leaving your mouth. Castiel pumps his hips through the contracting walls of your pussy, your orgasm milking him as he fucks you through it. Stars fill your vision as Castiel continues to rock into you, the ceiling of the impala blurring with the loose tears in your eyes.

Castiel grunts above you and with three hard thrusts, he grips your thighs tightly as he comes. He’s nearly leaning his body weight on your elevated legs, just grinding his hips as he rides out his own orgasm. Castiel catches his breath once his hips stop, your legs starting to feel little pinpricks of numbness as you wait for him to move. You still feel the remnants of your orgasm when Castiel pulls himself out of you.

The angel sits up and helps you lower your legs so that it’s resting on the backseat behind him. Castiel moves up the seat to place a kiss on your lips, his hands cupping your cheeks as you return the kiss. 

You both stay there for a long time, just making out until there isn’t any more air in your lungs. You pull away first, laughing as you try to sit up. Castiel scoots back to give you some room, pulling up his pants as you do the same. He’s already buttoning up his slacks when he asks you a question, his eyebrows furrowed a little. 

“Is this why humans like to have sex in cars? Because of how arousing it is in a cramped space?” 

You smile at your angel, laughing a little when you pull your jeans past your hips. You place a kiss on Castiel’s cheek. “Something like that.”


End file.
